1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a social networking service (SNS), and more particularly, to a method of providing a SNS for encrypting content in a virtual space and decrypting the encrypted content, which may be performed by a security group that includes a plurality of users.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the increasing use of devices such as user terminals which may be used to communicate via wired or wireless communication, various methods of sharing content between a plurality of devices have been suggested. However, if a proper action is not taken to secure and protect the content shared between the plurality of devices, private content may be recklessly or accidentally distributed.
For example, private content such as a video clip or a picture which are related to at least two users, may be generated. In this example, if a relation between the at least two users changes from when the content was generated, one or more of the users may not want the private content to be exposed to an outside source.